Laura Carrot
Laura Carrot is a supporting character in VeggieTales. She is the best friend of Junior Asparagus. She first appears in "Are You My Neighbor" with her father and her brother, Lenny Carrot. She then appears in "Rack Shack And Benny" with a much bigger role. She has only appeared with her whole family in "The Toy That Saved Christmas" with her parents and her brothers. Laura's Friends Were Annie, Percy, Lil' Pea and Junior. Appearance Laura Carrot is a small orange carrot with blonde hair with pigtails. At the beginning of the VeggieTales series, Laura has a bright red nose with pink eyes and freckles. Later in the series, she has less hair bands in her pigtails and no freckles. In the episode "Celery Night Fever", Laura is taller and has freckles and wears a green shirt with a blue blouse and wears glasses. Acting *Laura Lottian in "The Story Of Fibber-O-Loo on "Are You My Neighbor" *Delivery Girl in "Rack Shack And Benny" *Winter Carrot in "The Toy That Saved Christmas" *Herself in "Larry-Boy and the Fib From Outer Space" *Lottian in "Bob And Larry's Favorite Stories" *Herself in "Larry-Boy And The Rumor Weed" *Herself in "Jonah A VeggieTales Movie" *Mary in "The Star Of Christmas" *Herself in "The Wonderful World Of Auto-Tainment!" *Mary in "An Easter Carol" *Laura Lottian in "The Story Of Fibber-O-Loo on "A Snoodle's Tale" *Miriam in "BabySitter in De-Nile on "Duke and the Great Pie War" *Herself in "Bully Trouble on "Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Samson's Hairbrush" *Pilgrim in "LarryBoy and the Bad Apple" *Orphan and Herself in "Gideon Tuba Warrior" *Herself in "God Made You Special" *Themselves in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie" *Winter Laura in "Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving" *Liliana in "Pistachio The Little Boy That Woodn't" *Winter Laura in "Twas The Night Before Easter" *Princess Poppyseed and Vanna Banana in "Princess And The Popstar A Story Of Trading Places" *Winter Laura in "The Little Drummer Boy" *Herself in "God Loves You Very Much" *Herself in "If I Sang A Silly Song" *Princess Poppyseed in "Lenny And The Lost Birthday on "Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men" *Becky, Vanna Banana and Boarding School Girl in "The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl" *Herself in "The League Of Incredible Vegetables" *Goldilocks in "The Good Egg Of Gooseville on "The Little House That Stood" *Granddaugther in "Celery Night Fever *Herself in "VeggieTales in the House" *Castle Laura in "Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle" *King Laura in "King of the Quest" Category:Characters Category:Carrots Category:Kids Category:Veggies Category:Supporting Characters Category:Bumblyburg Citiezens Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Cameo Characters Category:Are You My Neighbor Category:Rack Shack And Benny Category:The Toy That Saved Christmas Category:Larry-Boy and the Fib From Outer Space Category:Bob And Larry's Favorite Stories Category:Larry-Boy And The Rumor Weed Category:Jonah A VeggieTales Movie Category:The Star Of Christmas Category:The Wonderful World Of Auto-Tainment! Category:An Easter Carol Category:A Snoodle's Tale Category:Duke and the Great Pie War Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Samson's Hairbrush Category:LarryBoy and the Bad Apple Category:Gideon Tuba Warrior Category:God Made You Special Category:The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie Category:Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving Category:Pistachio The Little Boy That Woodn't Category:Twas The Night Before Easter Category:Princess And The Popstar A Story Of Trading Places Category:The Little Drummer Boy Category:God Loves You Very Much Category:If I Sang A Silly Song Category:Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men Category:The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl Category:The League Of Incredible Vegetables Category:The Little House That Stood Category:Celery Night Fever Category:VeggieTales in the House Category:Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle Category:King of the Quest